


The unhappiness of spikes

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-01
Updated: 2006-08-01
Packaged: 2018-10-27 09:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10806231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A Drabble, in response to the prompt"Grass"A Fred's prank. A Weasley little girl and her watering can.What could Ron wish more for his life?





	The unhappiness of spikes

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Scribbilous Forum at Checkmated.  Word Prompt:Grass  


* * *

"Bloody Fred! Why did I trust him with my backyard?"  
  
Ron was cursing under his breath and holding his wand while he was trying to find the proper charm to remove the hundreds of spikes that were growing quickly over the backyard of his and Hermione's house. He had asked Fred to buy grass seeds because he was taking care of the backyard of his and Angelina's new house.  
  
"I should've known; he and George never can give up having a laugh at me. Prat!"  
  
Ron sat on a garden chair frowning at his new backyard vegetation, and then he threw his wand against the floor. Hermione approached him from the house. Sitting on a chair close to him, she started to massage his shoulders - a gesture that always made him relax.  
  
"Ron, did you try the Knifus charm?  
  
Ron looked at her, seeming more pleased. "I didn't remember that one. Brilliant idea!" He stood and said the incantation. The spikes immediately stopped growing.  
  
"Thanks, love. What could I do without you?"  
  
Hermione smiled softly and kissed his lips. "The same as I could: Nothing."  
  
Ron held her and when he was leaning to kiss her again, a little girl approached them smiling.  
  
"Daddy, can I water the flowers? They seem so unhappy…"  
  
It was Catherine, their 5 year old daughter, holding the little watering can she used often on the veranda's flowers.  
  
Ron and Hermione shared a meaningful look; their little girl had so much enthusiasm for taking care of all the flowers she saw, ever since Ginny gave her the watering can. It was so lovely that she even wanted to care for such a kind of vegetation as _spikes._  



End file.
